


Sweet and Savored

by Kiraly



Series: Kiraly's Hipster Band AU [6]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food Kink, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Emil tries to have a movie night with his housemates, but someone proves to beverydistracting.





	Sweet and Savored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's [Synchronised Screaming](https://synchronisedscreaming.tumblr.com/) flash fic challenge.   
> Prompt: Lalli/Any - Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker   
> (Spoilers: there's actually no liquor).
> 
> This is more-or-less set in my hipster band AU. You don't really have to have read any of the other fics to understand this one, all you need to know is Lalli, Tuuri, and Emil are housemates.

"The popcorn is ready! Do we have everything else?" Tuuri plopped down on the couch beside Emil, knocking a few kernels of popcorn into his lap. Emil picked them up and popped them into his mouth.

"Yeah! I've got a whole assortment here." Emil was in charge of the candy for movie night, and he’d outdone himself.  He’d painstakingly poured all the candy into bowls, color-coordinated and separated by type. They looked nice, all lined up on the table in a sugary rainbow. He almost hated to eat any.

Fortunately, Tuuri had no such compunctions. "Looks great!" she said, snatching a random bowl and the remote control. She pressed 'play' and settled back to watch.

Emil, for his part, was having a hard time focusing on the movie. At first, it was his own fault. He'd wanted to get a little bit of every candy, and in taking a few pieces of each, he'd landed himself in a sticky situation. He juggled his handful carefully, trying to keep the chocolate candies from melting while also savoring the sweet fruity flavor that was currently dissolving all over his teeth. But when he finally managed to get all of the candy into one hand, and was carefully popping them in his mouth one at a time, he ran into a whole different problem.

"Mmmph!" He nearly choked at the first touch, undeniably gentle but also...moist. Tuuri shot him an odd look, but she turned back to the movie when she saw he wasn't about to stop breathing. Carefully, Emil turned his eyes to the person on his other side.

Lalli stared back at him, eyes wide and innocent. His mouth was stained with chocolate and artificial colors—Emil noticed, as if from a great distance, that the candy dishes nearest him were empty. Apparently Lalli had decided to move on to the next nearest source of sugar, which happened to be Emil's chocolate-smeared hand. While Emil watched, he lowered his head and gently sucked on the tip of Emil's finger. 

It felt like Emil's heart would stop. He thought he might catch fire, or at least heat up enough to melt a hole in the couch. But he didn't move, and Lalli went from sucking to licking, running his tongue up the length of Emil's finger. Emil bit back a moan.

"Something wrong, Emil?" Tuuri asked around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Noooo, I'm fine, everything is fine!" Everything was  _ not  _ fine, but he couldn't bring himself to care when Lalli's tongue was snaking between his fingers, or when he moved his attention down to Emil's palm.  _ Oh, god. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe this is happening and TUURI IS RIGHT HERE so I can't do ANYTHING about it!  _

Afterwards, Emil couldn't have told anyone what the movie was about. But he'd tell anyone who asked that it was one of the longest movies he'd ever endured. He forced himself to sit still and try to focus, but it was completely impossible. Lalli licked his hand clean, and when he'd gleaned the last hint of sweetness, he kept hold of it. Lalli's deft fingers trailed over Emil's skin, tracing the ridges of his knuckles and the curve of his nails. It was amazing—and also maddening because there was nothing he could do but sit there unless he wanted Tuuri to notice. Or unless he pulled away, but there was no way he was going to do that.

Fortunately for Emil's sanity, halfway through the movie Tuuri got a phone call. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She looked at the screen and leaned forward to pause the movie. "I have to take this, I'll be back soon!" She hopped off the couch and dashed up the stairs, chattering away to the person on the other end.

Before she could come back, Emil whipped around to face Lalli. "What are you  _ doing?"  _ he demanded.

Lalli blinked, looking confused, and released Emil's hand. "I was just...I thought you'd like it." He averted his eyes.

Emil stared at him. "You thought I'd—of  _ course  _ I like it, do you have any idea what you're doing to me? It's, I...Lalli, I  _ like  _ it." Now it was his turn to look away. "Too much, maybe."

"So...you like it when I do...this?" Lalli caught his hand again, and Emil felt a faint brush of lips against his wrist.

"Yes, Lalli," he said, resigned to embarrassing himself forever, "I like that."

"And this?" The lips moved higher up his arm, and this time there was a hint of tongue.

"God, yes. Lalli—"

"This?" A soft sucking at the crook of his elbow.

"Shit, Lalli—" Emil turned to look at him, certain that his desire must be written all over his face. Lalli didn't seem to care though. He actually  _ grinned,  _ looking more pleased with himself than Emil had ever seen. 

"I like it, too," Lalli said. And with that he abandoned his own seat and climbed right into Emil's lap. "I like you. Too much, maybe."

"Uh—" Emil couldn't seem to make his mouth form words. Not when Lalli's was so close to it, lips parted slightly and ready to devour him any second. So Emil gave up trying to talk, and pressed forward to kiss him, instead.

Lalli kissed back, filling Emil's mouth with the taste of candy and the memory of his own skin licked clean. His hands tangled in Emil's hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Emil sank down onto the couch, falling slowly so Lalli could fall with him. The world narrowed to bodies pressed close, fingers dancing along his scalp and Lalli's mouth going everywhere at once: mouth, throat, chest. They paused just long enough for Emil to breathe out, "Not...too much. Perfect," before pouring themselves back together.

The next time they parted, it was Lalli's doing. He pulled back, sitting up and cocking his head to the side. "Tuuri's done," he commented. Before Emil could start to panic about the state they were in—nevermind his blushing face or the uncomfortable bulge in his pants, his disheveled hair would give him away in a second—Lalli rolled off him and pulled him to his feet. "My room," he said. When Emil simply stared at him, open-mouthed, Lalli rolled his eyes and shoved Emil toward the basement stairs. "My room. Go, I'll meet you." Somehow, Emil managed to make his legs work enough to get him into the kitchen and out of sight before Tuuri came downstairs. But he could still hear her exchange with Lalli.

"Sorry that took so long, we can start—oh! Where did Emil go?"

A rattling of bowls on the coffee table, then Lalli's voice, "We're going to play video games. This movie is boring."

"Aww, but I kind of like it—well, if you're sure. I'll just take this to the kitchen, then—" 

That was all Emil heard, because his legs caught up with his brain and propelled him down the stairs to Lalli's room. When Lalli joined him a minute later, he was standing awkwardly by the edge of the bed. "So. Umm...where were we? You don't really want to play video games, do you?"

Lalli flashed that grin again, and Emil had to sit down hard on Lalli's bed. "No. But I thought of something else that's fun." He held out a candy bowl half-filled with brightly colored bits—Emil recognized the chocolates that had melted all over his hand earlier. "Would you hold these? Just for a few minutes?" He poured a stream of candy onto each of Emil's hands, and Emil curled his fingers around them.

"And then what?" Emil asked.

Lalli hoisted himself onto the bed, settling his knees on either side of Emil's hips and his hands on Emil's shoulders. "Then we wait for them to melt." He leaned down to kiss Emil again, and this time there were no interruptions.


End file.
